Bargain
by Jaco Lantern
Summary: Ciel can't make jokes. Guess Undertaker will have to make him do something else ! Undertaker X Ciel oneshot.


Ciel disliked making unreasonable bargains. _Especially_ if they were from an unpredictable person. But in this case they were necessary. The twelve-year-old noble took a deep breath before going through the decaying door of a run-down shop, Sebastian following close behind. There was a half-lit room with only one light bulb flickering as it swayed from side to side. Books and half-empty beakers were scattered around the floor as the two walked in, stepping on broken glass and who-knows-what.

"Undertaker, are you here?" he boy shouted aloud, only to be greeted back with silence. He was about to turn away when a coffin lid propped against the wall began to rattle and a long, pale hand clutched the cover and tore it off. A man, dressed in black robes and a battered top hat stepped out of the casket with nothing but a small glint of interest peeking out from his eyes covered by his long white hair.

"Welcome, Earl~," the mortician greeted cheerfully giving off a sense of uncertainty to Ciel. "I knew you'd be coming around soon. So, what may I please you with today?" he questioned. The man stepped over to the short kid and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Possibly a brand new coffin? I'll even custom size it just for you~" he cooed in the boys ear, receiving a shudder and a shove away from him.

"I'm actually here again on business," Ciel responded dryly, being sure not to excite the loony man even more. People like him could turn out dangerous.

"Oh, such a big boy, taking charge like that~!" Undertaker commented, swaying from side to side as he tilted his head and pushed his hands together like a blushing schoolgirl. "But…you do know the terms of my deals, correct?" the man asked as he turned back toward Ciel, eying him with a wide smile.

Ciel had no other choice. He gave a quick command for Sebastian to wait for him outside so he could deal with his information source in private. Once the door shut, the man put an arm around the boy again, but this time dipping under to kneel at Ciel's height and traced a long black fingernail down that delicate cheekbone. "You have what I want, right~?" he asked, letting a drop of drool slide down his mouth as he suppressed his natural instinct to burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes. A joke, right?" confirmed Ciel quickly, waving a dismissive hand wave at him. Undertaker nodded with enthusiasm as the count cleared out his throat. He wasn't exactly a comedy type but he'd have to make do with what knowledge he knows of it. "Alright then, what is cheese that's not yours? Nacho cheese," he recited with little interest in his voice.

Undertaker only stared at the boy, giving off a blank expression on his face. "Earl…that wasn't funny," the man said bluntly.

The young earl stared back at the man and headed towards the door. "Well, fine. I'll find information on my own—" he began, but was interrupted by Undertaker grasping the kid's shoulder and twirled him around so Ciel was once again facing the man. "Earl, both you and I know that here is the only place where you can get what you are searching for. You may have failed at the art of satire, but I have another service that you can help me fulfill..." he trailed as his giddy expression and drool returned. "Ohh, I'm getting so exited just thinking about it~!" he moaned as Ciel looked at him uncomfortably.

"Another proposition, you say," Ciel clarified, scratching his chin. "What did you have in mind?"

"_Well!_" he began not restraining his enthusiasm for his new plan. He leaned in closer to the child and whispered in his ear between giggles.

Ciel listened intensely, interested for what the usual comedian had planned when his eyes went wide and he began to stagger back. "W-What the _bloody hell_!!! Do you really expect _me _to do such….such a _lewd_ thing?!?!"

The Undertaker simply covered the boy's mouth with one of his large hands. "Now, now. If you get too noisy that pesky butler will come running back in here again~! We wouldn't want that in the middle of our agreement, now would we?"

"I never agreed to anything of the sort!!!"

"Ahh, but either way this is the only way for you to get the proper information you need."

The boy brought a hand to his chin and thought about the situation. "Y-….you wouldn't reveal this to anyone, correct?"

The Undertaker laughed heartily. "Puh-_lease_! This would ruin both yours _and_ my reputations!"

Ciel paused. He gave a slow nod after a while and stepped closer to the man, feeling his stomach churn thinking he made the wrong decision.

The mortician gave a wide grin and outstretched his hand. He pulled Ciel towards him forcefully making him stumble while in turn the man sat back onto a wooden crate. The boy landed on his hands and knees and felt small shards of glass press into his skin.

The Undertaker ran a hand down the boy's cheek and cooed to him, "Don't worry about it much, it'll all be over sooner than you know~."

With that the man unbuckled his pants and pushed them down, finally exposing where his robe and dress pants separated (I never _could_ see where they met .__.). "Now, the rest is your job."

Ciel gulped loudly. He could feel droplets of sweat build up on the side of his face. His lips trembled as they approached the man, slowly reaching his boxers and gripping the waistband from his mouth and pulling it downward to expose the large, erected cock in front of him. He gasped slightly and stared at the sight until the Undertaker edged him on.

"Go on, do it already. Don't tell me you're _scared_."

The boy didn't reply. He gave a quick glare up at the man when he ran his tongue against the tip and engulfed the member in his mouth. He worked his way down through most of it but it was too big for the boy's small, delicate mouth to handle. He got into a pace and the mortician ran his long cold fingers through his hair, guiding him.

"Ahh~ Just like that. I'm starting to think you're a natural, Earl~!" he moaned as Ciel quickened his pace. The boy's face reddened in embarrassment. The man sensed this and rocked his hips to send his mouth going even deeper, worsening the dirty feeling in the young child.

Ciel was moving his mouth like an expert now; making sure his teeth wouldn't get in the way. He brought the length in deeper so now it nearly reached the back of his throat. He was getting dizzy from his hot face when he moaned, sending tingled up the Undertaker's dick and made him groan in pleasure even more. The man's head shot backwards as he laughed as he felt his end nearing.

The Earl felt the cock throbbing harder now and was caught off guard when the man's hot liquid filled his mouth. He tried to back away but the hands in his hair tightened and pulled him into place. "Nu-uh, you gotta drink it all up~."

Ciel shut his eyes tightly and reluctantly drank down the salty liquid. Pleased with the boy's performance, the man pulled himself away when he felt the kid drank enough. Leftover cum ran down the boy's mouth as Ciel looked up at the Undertaker with pleasured and tired eyes. The man pulled up his pants and picked up the count to place him on his lap.

"See, that wasn't that bad," he said, only receiving another glare from Ciel. The man fumbled through his sleeved and pulled out a sheet of paper to hand to Ciel.

"Here's the information you need. It's a pleasure doing business with you," said the Undertaker, having his signature smile plastered on his face and began to walk back to his favorite coffin.

Ciel began to get up and brush dust from his clothes when Undertaker turned around and grinned toward the boy again.

"Oh, and one last thing. Remember when good ol' Sebastian was here to meet with me not too long ago~?"

Ciel nodded, wondering what could he possibly want from him or his butler next.

"Well take this into consideration. As a demon Sebastian probably had to _make_ his human form, correct?"

The boy waited, not even going to ask how this man knew about his butler.

"Well, him and I struck a deal the other day and we had some unusual agreements and apparently-" the man burst out laughing. "He has _no penis_~ it's like he's a **Ken doll**!!!"

Not wanting to hear another word of this insane man's rants, Ciel took up the paper and stormed out of the shop.

Sebastian greeted his master with a carriage and helped him. They rode in silence for a while when Sebastian began.

"So, Ciel, how did it go?"

Ciel turned his attention from the scenery outside the window to Sebastian…and down to Sebastian's crotch. His face reddened and he turned back to the window and responded nervously.

"Perfectly fine, nothing new at all."


End file.
